


Mine

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis will take what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

She was noisy, always so noisy. Above him, mounting him. He didn't know anymore to whom the power belonged.

She's your witch. _Is she?_

Sitting up, face to face with the red woman, I want my power back. Both hands now on the red strings of her hair, pulling it, making her whelp in surprise and possible pain. It's with that the fire I took from her and my own fury that I sink my teeth into her neck. This time there was no whelp, but a guttural scream and the feel of her nails raking my back.

It was so loud. Selyse was never this loud. _Never fucked Selyse properly either_.

This once he would take what was his. He will take the witch, and the woman she was behind all that. Letting go of her hair, only to press her back to his bed. _This was his witch_.

No rejection from her, never. Arms, legs and cunt, all welcoming him in, all allowing him to take control. _Just this once_.

His sweat dripped from him face, falling on her ample chest, turning into nothing. She was hot, her checks were painted the same red of her hair.

_She's my red witch_. A noisy woman as I bury myself into her, a soft presence as I fall on top of her.

I had no idea how this started, I never do. Could be her fire, her warmth, her welcoming stare. Could be my very own fury, the lust I tried so hard to deny. Could be both.

But it all lose sense as she finally falls into silence beneath me, her redness becoming like a warning in her sleeping face. All too much for me do process before falling asleep myself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a 'gift' for my tumblr friends for putting up with my craziness.


End file.
